Will It Ever End?
by amycharys
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry find their perfect matches, but what about Ron? [HermioneGeorge][HarryGinny]
1. The Beginning of The End

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, all of Gryffindor house, were all back on the famous Hogwarts Express.

During the summer holidays Hermione had received a letter containing her Head Girl badge. Most were pleased for her, but Ron was not. He knew that it would be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house that got the Head Boy. Ron harboured great feelings of love for Hermione, but would never tell. Could he even imagine what would happen if he did tell? Of course he could.

Thoughts 

"Oh, Hermione, I never really had the never to say this before, but, well, I…"

"Spit it out, Ron, I haven't got all day!"

"Hermione, I love you. I always have. Would you go out with me? Please?"

"NO! If I go out with you and we break up, Ron, we'd probably never be friends again. I love being friends with you. And I love you too, but I love you as more of a brother than a boyfriend. I'm sorry, Ron."

End of thoughts 

He resolved he would never tell her until he really had to. And he could never think of a situation where he would have to, either.


	2. Secrets Revealed

"We'd better start getting our robes on," Hermione said, looking at her watch, "We'll be coming into Hogsmeade in about quarter of an hour."

Hermione picked out her robes from her trunk and headed to find a free bathroom. As soon as Hermione left their compartment Harry turned round to Ron.

"What's wrong, mate? You've been distant and out of it all journey. Even when we were playing exploding snap you didn't try, and it's one of your favourite pastimes."

"Nothing. I'm fine, really. I just don't feel too good." Ron said, trying to cover up for him thinking about Hermione all the way there. It had taken him all his willpower not to stare at her all the time.

"OK, well, you know where I am if you want to talk." Harry said getting up and fishing out his robes from his trunk. He opened the sliding doors and shut them behind him as he walked out of the compartment to get changed in an empty bathroom somewhere.

Ron sat in the compartment alone when his little sister, Ginny Weasley, came through looking for Hermione.

"Have you seen Hermione, only I need a favour from her, and why aren't you in your robes yet?" Ginny asked.

"I was just going to get ready when Hermione came back, she should be back in a minute, but if you wait here for her, I can go get changed"."

"OK then."

Ron picked up his robes from the mess inside his trunk and walked out of the compartment half-heartedly. All he wanted was to wait for Hermione so he could talk to her alone. He'd decided that he really should tell her he liked her as more than a friend.

Ginny had sat in the compartment for 5 minutes waiting, when she heard the compartment doors slide open.

"Hi, Hermione." She said without looking up. "I was just wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Yeah, I would do you a favour, if I was Hermione." Harry said.

Ginny's head shot up.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I thought you were Hermione!" Ginny stuttered as she felt her face getting as red as her hair.

"So, can I help you with this favour, or does it have to be Hermione?" Harry asked, coming to sit next to her.

"I'm not sure, I think it is just Hermione who can help me, sorry."

Harry moved over so he was sitting so close to Ginny she could hear his breathing. Ginny moved away.

"What is it? Don't you like me or something, you always seem to move away from me!" Harry said, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just, well, I'm not sure" Ginny tried to explain without letting her secret slip.

Her secret was that she loved Harry; she had done since she started at Hogwarts, and since the first day she had met him. She'd gotten to like him more and more over the years, and wanted Hermione to talk to him about it. Little did Ginny know, Harry's feelings were just the same, and little did Ginny know, he was about to confront her about it.

"Ginny. I have something I need to talk to you about. But I'm not sure how to do it." Harry started.

"You can tell me, I don't mind."

"It's just that, well, since the first day I met you, I've liked you."

"I've liked you too!" Ginny was amazed at how she had never noticed.

"But I don't just like you, I love you. And I wanted to know if you'd go out with me, I'll understand if you …"

But Harry was cut off by Ginny's lips attaching to his own. He kissed back hungrily, he had waited for this day for such a long time, as had Ginny.

They pulled away from each other just as Hermione and Ron entered the compartment. Holding hands.

"What on Earth is going on?" Ron screamed at Harry. "Get your hands of my sister!"

"Ron, please, me and Harry, we've liked each other for so long, but never known it. Please, we want to be together. I'm not in any danger of being hurt, you know Harry, he's your best friend, and you know he wouldn't hurt me!" Ginny cried as Ron moved over to Harry.

"Ron, Ginny's right. And she is growing older, she knows how to take care of herself." Hermione persuaded Ron.

Hermione coaxed Ron over to the seats opposite Harry and Ginny. They sat down together and he whispered something in Hermione's ear.

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ginny?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I've forgotten anyway." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders, and indicating to Harry.

"Ah, OK." Said Hermione, catching on that it was Harry that would have been the topic of conversation.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade and the four climbed out of their compartment and onto the platform.


	3. Arrivals and Surprises

They searched around for a carriage to take them up to the castle. Harry and Ginny lagged behind, kissing as they walked, as Hermione and Ron ran ahead to grab a free carriage.

Hermione grabbed the handle of one carriage door and opened it, only to find Draco Malfoy sat inside.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" He asked with a sneer.

"Just looking for a free carriage, but this one is filled with scum, so I think we'll find another." Hermione retorted as she slammed the door shut in his face.

Ron grabbed the handle of a different, empty carriage, and the four climbed inside. The carriages weren't small, but they weren't spacious either. Harry sat next to Ginny with his arm around her waist, kissing her as the invisible winged beasts pulled them up the steep sloped driveway to the castle. Ron sat with his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she leant her head on his shoulder. As she drifted off to sleep, Hermione felt Ron kiss the top of her head gently, and she inwardly smiled to herself.

Ron shook Hermione awake as the carriage stopped with a shudder in front of the steps leading to the main entrance of the castle. Hermione opened her eyes blearily and saw Harry and Ginny clambering out of the carriage as gracefully as the tiny doorway would let them. Ron followed them out and helped Hermione out afterwards. They turned and made their way into the castle and it's Great Hall for the start of term feast and the sorting of the new first years.

Hermione remembered back to when she was a first year, when she first arrived at Hogwarts and had to travel to the castle, not by carriage pulled by invisible winged beasts, but in a boat across the lake with the giant squid. Ron noticed her smiling and asked why.

"I was just remembering when we were first years, travelling over the lake in a boat to the castle. The anticipation of being sorted." She answered.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad we're a couple. I've liked you for so long." Ron told her as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

"I've liked you too, but I thought you hated me, you were always going on about me being a know it all." Hermione remembered.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to hide my feelings from you."

"And I was doing the same. I'm so glad we managed to get our feelings into the open." Hermione said with a smile as she entwined her fingers with Ron's.

Harry and Ginny were already sat down at the Gryffindor table by the time Hermione and Ron got there. The two found seats opposite Harry and Ginny and sat, talking quietly while they waited for the first years to arrive.

The Great Hall double doors suddenly swung open and Professor McGonagall entered with a trail of frightened and anxious first years behind her. She walked up to the stool and sorting hat.

"Silence!" Called Professor Dumbledore.

Immediately the whole of the Great Hall became quiet and all the students faced towards the front and Professor McGonagall.

"I will call your name and you will come to the stool. You will sit on it and I will place the sorting hat on your head. As soon as you find out the name of the house you will be spending the next seven years with, you will go to the respective table and sit with your new fellow students." McGonagall explained. "Antwhistle, Chloe."

The shocked and scared student walked up to the stool, as the hat was placed on her head, it called out "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor students clapped and cheered as she made her way to the table she would now sit at for every meal, and the student she would share her common room with of an evening.

The sorting continued until everyone, right down to "Zabini, Chase." (Who went to Slytherin, obviously, seeing that Blaise Zabini, best friend of Draco Malfoy, was his older brother.) Had been sorted.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands; again the hall became deathly silent while everyone waited for what the wizened professor had to say.

"I hope you all had a good summer," He started with, "But now it is time to welcome you back to Hogwarts for the next 12 months. I hope to see those of you in your final year pass your exams with flying colours and go onto a better future. Now, please eat until you can eat no more!"

Again the wizard clapped his hands, but this time, it was not silence that was achieved, but gasps of awe from the new students at the sudden appearance of food on the table.

Hermione expected Ron to jump straight at the food, as usual, but he didn't. Instead he turned round to Hermione and asked what she would like first.

"Erm, I think I'll have some of the roast beef, please." Hermione stuttered. She wasn't used to being waited on.

As Ron served food to Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat and talked intently.

"Are you not going to eat anything from the spread before you?" Hermione asked, worrying as usual about her friends first, rather than herself.

"We'll get something in a minute." Harry replied, finishing his conversation with Ginny and piling food onto her plate.

When Dumbledore was certain everyone had finished with the main courses, he clapped his hand for a third and final time. The mains disappeared and in their place came a large variety of desserts. Trifles and yoghurts, biscuits and cheesecakes and sponges and gateaux's. Again Ron asked Hermione what she would like before serving himself.

When everyone in the hall had had their fill of desserts, Dumbledore stood and addressed them.

"As you know, a new head boy and head girl has been chosen for the new year. Usually we have the two from different houses, but this year the two are from the same house. I would like to present Hermione Granger of Gryffindor as the new head girl and …"

He left a pause as he held the hall in suspension. Deep down Hermione knew that it should've been Malfoy who was head boy, but it was now obviously going to be Ron, seeing as he was the only other prefect from Gryffindor house who was in his seventh year.

"… The head boy is none other than Ronald Weasley." He concluded.

Gryffindor table cheered and screamed as they all congratulated Ron and Hermione.

"You didn't tell me?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, in my letter it said that there was a POSSIBILITY I would be head boy. It didn't say for certain I would be head boy."

Again Dumbledore called for silence. However, this time it did not come as quickly and he had to call again.

"So I would like to have Ron Weasley come to the table to receive his head boy badge."

Again the whole of the Gryffindor table cheered and whooped as Ron walked what felt like miles to the teacher's table.

Once he had received his badge and walked back, Dumbledore dismissed the Great Hall full of students, who then made their way back to their common rooms, the first years being lead by the prefects.

Ron and Hermione headed of hand in hand in the opposite direction to everyone else. They had their own private common room and bedrooms, privileges of being head boy and girl. They came to a tapestry with each of the four founders of the school on.

"Password, please?" Godric Gryffindor asked solemnly.

"Hmm, how about … GrangerWeasley?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ron agreed.

So it was, the new password to the heads house was "GrangerWeasley".


	4. Explanations

Ron and Hermione entered the heads common room to find that their things had already been brought up and placed outside each of the respective bedrooms.

"Wow." Grinned Ron as he looked around.

"I know, I'd heard from Percy that it was nice, but I didn't think it would be as nice as this!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please not mention Percy so often?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know all the stuff that happened in the family with Percy, well, I really don't want my bad memories of Percy being here, and not in my final year either." Ron explained.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry Ron," Hermione said as she moved over to give him a hug, "I didn't think."

Ron pretended to fake a heart attack until Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

"Do you always have to act the joker?" She asked.

"No, I could act like a normal human being, who has feelings like these…" Ron said as he bent his head and captured Hermione's lips with his.

Hermione was shocked at first, but sank quickly into the kiss. It was deep and gentle, not rough and fierce. It was passionate, and made even more so when Ron's tongue licked along Hermione's lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, just enough for Ron to get his tongue in, but not enough for it to explore.

Hermione felt confused, dazed, by what was happening. She had never kissed anyone in her life, not even Viktor Krum! And now she had a deep feeling of butterflies in her stomach, more than she had ever felt. She knew she used to get butterflies just by looking and talking to Ron, but this kiss, it intensified her butterflies to an extreme where her legs began to buckle under her.

Ron noticed her starting to go, so lifted her into his arms, breaking the kiss only to ask if she was OK.

"I'm fine, really. I've just never … well … that was amazing!" Hermione tried to explain, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks while doing so.

Ron carried her over to one of the sofas by the fire and sat her down at one end. He then sat next to her, putting space between them.

He didn't know what to think. Hermione had nearly collapsed because he'd kissed her. Did this mean he was better than Krum, or any other male she had kissed? Did this mean that it was meant to be for them to be together? The common room together, getting together on the train. Suddenly Hermione pulling on his collar, pulling him down to her brought Ron back from his thoughts. Ron turned his head just as Hermione's already parted lips captured his.

Ron's tongue easily found its way into Hermione's mouth, easily found Hermione's tongue. Their tongues danced together in a dance of lust and passion. The kiss turned from deep and gentle to more a raw lust as Ron pushed Hermione back down onto the sofa. Just as he was pushing her down, Hermione pushed him up.

"What's wrong?" Asked a confused Ron.

"I just … I don't … I want it to go slower. I'm confused by this." Hermione blushed.

"But what about Krum, and all the other lads you've had?"

"Krum! You seriously think I would have kissed him, even if he were the last guy on earth? Yeah we went out, but on that last day of term, I told him it would never work, I told him it was distance and never seeing each other. That we'd probably both find someone new while we weren't together. And really, all that was just me trying to explain to him that there would never be any "us". I was trying to let him down gently, until he said, "Alright, never mind" and walked off to a girl from his school and started kissing her instead. That's when I realised what e jerk he was. All that time Ron, it was you I liked, you I wanted to be with, but I thought you couldn't see that. And when you asked me to the Yule Ball as a last result, I thought you would never see." Hermione's eyes started filling with tears, and as she finished her 'lecture', one of those tears fell over her eyelid and rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron gasped as he took Hermione's face in his hands and brushed the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I never realised you felt like that towards Krum, all these years I thought you'd always loved him."

"I never really loved him. At the Yule Ball I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You looked so handsome, even in your hand-me-down robes."

Ron blushed and looked down into Hermione's eyes. "I hope we can stay like this forever." He whispered, before capturing Hermione's lips again.

They kissed long until after only the embers of the fire were glowing.

Thank goodness it's a Saturday tomorrow, with no lessons Hermione thought before letting all other thoughts except Ron dissolve from her mind as she kissed him deeper and deeper.

**Sorry it's a bit of a naff chapter, but I wrote it while waiting for the time to set off for my exams. Sorry.**


	5. Their First Morning

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning to find herself asleep on the sofa. As she thought back to last night she remembered her first kiss. With Ron. She looked around the head's common room but could see Ron nowhere. She looked down to find herself still dressed in yesterday's clothes and covered with a blanket. She pushed the blanket away from herself and stood up, rubbing her eyes blearily. She shivered as the cold of the morning hit her. She glanced over to the fireplace to see only smouldering embers. Hermione wandered over and muttered "inflamre". Bright blue sparks shot from her wand and a splendid fire suddenly roared in the fireplace. Hermione felt the heat from the orange flames wash over her and her feelings of cold disappeared. Hermione turned and made her way to the head's private kitchen.

Hermione entered the kitchen, took the kettle from the stand, filled it with water and then replaced it on it's stand, turning it on she did so. What she didn't hear as she was in the process of making herself a cup of tea, was Ron walking up behind. Hermione was just popping a teabag in a mug when she felt Ron's strong arms wrap around her. She jumped as the redhead's arms encircled her waist.

"God, Ron, you gave me such a shock!" She cried as she turned to face him, still in the circle of his arms.

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to surprise you." He explained.

"It's OK. Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked.

"Yeah, might as well seeing as you've already boiled the kettle, but I know what I'd like more." He told her using his usual cocky way of simple speech.

"I bet you do, but I have books to read for Monday." She told him, letting him down as easily as she possibly could.

"Aww, but Hermione, you always have books to read, and you have all of Sunday to read them. We don't have to read the books before class anyway, it's only your choice, and you could choose to spend your weekend with me instead." It was obvious to Hermione that after their passionate kissing last night he wanted more, but she felt she really had to read her books before class.

"But the teachers do prefer you to have read the texts they have set for you to buy and use for your years here. Besides, it makes class easier already knowing the stuff you need to know for this year, considering we do have our NEWT's this year, and they are so important for you to be able to get the job you want. And if you want to become an auror, you're going to have to work really hard. Becoming an auror isn't easy; you should know that after McGonagall had those job interviews with us last year. She told you that you'd have to work especially hard this year, considering your response to doing any work over the last 6 years!" Hermione chided him.

"Fine! I'll let you work, but you won't be so happy when I never have any time for you later in the year. I'll become an auror, then you'll never see me ever again because I'll probably end up being killed on a mission, then you'll wish you had spent at least just one day with me this weekend." Ron sulked. He always had had ease at emotionally blackmailing subtly.

"Oh, alright, I'll spend today with you, but tonight and tomorrow I really must get on with finishing reading the texts set for us!" Hermione gave in at the thought of Ron dying.

Hermione turned around to put the boiled water into the mugs, and luckily for Ron she didn't notice him punching the air silently behind her.

"Do you want me to make some toast for us?" Ron asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Erm, I'm not too hungry actually, I might just get some cereal later." Hermione replied.

"OK." Ron said as he turned and shuffled across the kitchen to the bread bin and toaster.

Ron took the lid off the bread bin non-too carefully and the clash of porcelain on porcelain administered a call of "careful!" from Hermione at the other end of the kitchen. Ron turned and watched Hermione take both his and her mugs of tea into the common room. Ron turned back round and carefully placed the lid of the bread bin onto the worktop while he extracted the bread. He took two slices from the bag and placed them into two different slots of the four-slot toaster. He pushed down the bread, then put the bag back into the bread bin and replaced the lid without so much as a click. As the bread was toasting, Ron wandered to a cupboard next to the fridge and took out of it a large dinner plate. Then from the fridge he pulled the butter, marmalade and strawberry jam. He never had been one for only using one kind of condiment on his toast. Ron went back to the toaster with the plate and condiments and took a knife out of the drawer under the worktop near the toaster. Then took the breadboard from its standing position against the wall next to the toaster.

When the toaster popped up, sending the toast flying, Ron got the shock of his life. He hadn't realised the toaster had so much power. He reached to catch the flying toast and put it on the breadboard. He took the knife and opened the butter. After trying to spread the rock hard butter on his toast he did a simple melting spell to soften the butter. He finished with the butter and wrapped it back up. He took the strawberry jam and opened the lid with ease. Using the same knife he spread it onto one of his slices of toast, the replaced the lid and opened the jar of marmalade, with a bit more difficulty this time. Again he used the same knife, he thought he was saving on the washing up he would have to do later. What he didn't realise was that he was mixing butter into the jam and the jam into the marmalade. After he finished with the condiments he stuffed the haphazardly back into the fridge. He tossed the knife over to the sink in the corner and picked up his plate. He made his way into the common room and sat on the sofa next to Hermione. He picked up his mug of tea and took a deep gulp.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked Hermione after taking a bite from his toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron. And I don't know. You were the one who wanted to spend the day together, so why don't we just stay here. Maybe we could go down and see Harry later." She suggested.

"Yeah, if he's not too busy with Ginny." Ron mumbled through another mouth of toast.

"Don't be like that. Come on, you can't protect her forever. I know she's you little sister, but she is growing up, same as we've done. She's only the year below us, and you know Harry would never do anything to hurt her. He's your mate, and she's you sister, so I can see why you're upset, but don't be, you'll just end up ruining yours and Harry's friendship, and destroying Ginny's life by making her choose between her brother and her boyfriend. Do you really want it to be like that?" She reasoned with him.

"No, I suppose not. All right, we'll go see them later on. But not till after lunch, I want you all to myself first." Ron said cheekily, putting down his finished with plate and picking up his mug to finish his tea.

"Well, let me get ready first, I don't want to be wearing these for another day after I've already worn and slept in the!" Hermione said laughing.

"OK, tell me when you've finished in the bathroom and I'll go in after. Do you want me to do the washing up while you're getting ready?" Ron asked, trying to be helpful.

"That would be helpful, thank you." Hermione answered, kissing him on the cheek.

Hermione stood up and wandered into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and stripped down to just her underwear. Hermione picked up her towel, a bright blue fluffy towel, rather big in size and her wash bag and went through the door into hers and Ron's interconnecting bathroom. She locked the door into her bedroom, the door into Ron's bedroom as well. She extracted her toothbrush from her wash bag and her toothpaste and began cleaning her teeth. After she cleaned her teeth she took off her knickers and bra and climbed into the shower. She turned it on and just stood enjoying the warm water washing over her body. She reached a hand out of the shower and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner. As she was washing her hair she thought back and wondered where Ron had got manners. He'd never had any manners before. She finished washing her hair and turned off the shower. She grabbed her towel from the rail, wrapped it around herself and tucked the top corner in to stop it from falling down. Hermione then proceeded to run some of the new Sleekeazies Hair Curling Potion through her hair. She combed her hair through and packed her wash bag up, unlocked both doors and went into her bedroom. She locked her bedroom door behind her and went over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pink fitted t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She then went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a white cotton bra and a pair of white cotton knickers. After towel drying herself, Hermione quickly pulled her clothes on and cast a drying spell over her hair and watched in the mirror as it fell in neat curls around her face instead of the usual bushy mass it should have been.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom to the common room.

"Ron, the bathroom's free for you now." She called out to him, wherever he was.

"OK, I'll just be a minute." He shouted back from, presumably, the kitchen.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, feeling refreshed, to find Ron just putting away the plate he had used. She grinned at him and he kissed on the cheek as he walked into the common room, the through to his bedroom to get ready.

Ron was considerably quicker at getting ready then Hermione. He stripped down from his too-small pyjamas and grabbed his towel, a navy blue, rather scruffy, slightly small thing, obviously having gone through many washes and having been passed down through the Weasley boys. He practically ran into the bathroom in his eagerness to spend time with Hermione, his new girlfriend. As he cleaned his teeth he still couldn't believe that Hermione had agreed to go out with him. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. He ran his fingers through his hair, wetting it all the way through. He took his body wash and squeezed some onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together and made a foamy lather. Ron rubbed the lather all over his body and through his hair. After he had rinsed off, Ron turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping his towel around his middle and tucking it in. He grabbed his stuff and went back into his bedroom. He pulled a clean pair of boxers out of his chest of drawers and after towel drying himself pulled them on. He took out a pair of just nice fitting jeans and an old quidditch top of Charlie's. He yanked them on and walked back out into the common room.

Ron looked round the living room and found Hermione sat at the table with a textbook. He walked over to her and took the book gently from her.

"Come on Hermione, how about we go see Harry now and have the afternoon to our selves instead?" He asked her.

"OK, why not?" Hermione replied.

Hermione walked back into her room and came out with a pair of socks and her pink trainers. Ron watched in awe as she put them on.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful today." He replied before going into his own bedroom and returning with a pair of old socks and an old pair of hand me down trainers. He sat on the sofa next to Hermione and pulled them on.

"Ready the?" She asked when she thought he was.

"Sure."

They stood up and walked over to the tapestry hole, hand in hand.

**I hope you think this chapter is a bit better then my previous attempt. Please review!**


	6. The Beginning of Something Good?

When Ron and Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room they realised they hadn't the password for it, so had to sit outside of the portrait until a fellow Gryffindor student came along and could let them in.

They had been sat for about half an hour when Neville Longbottom came down the corridor. Hermione and Ron stood up and dusted themselves off, as Neville got closer to them.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" He asked them curiously.

"Well, we thought we'd sit here just for the fun of it, you know, protect Gryffindor from whatever dangers could pass these school walls." Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid, Ron!" Hermione turned and rolled her eyes at him. "We're here because we want to get into Gryffindor common room, to see Harry and Ginny, but we still haven't found out the passwords to all the rooms yet." Hermione explained.

"Oh, OK. The password is, well its, erm, just a sec, I'll remember in a minute." Neville hesitated. "Are you the real Ron and Hermione." He asked

"No, we're invaders from another planet, intent on killing all Gryffindors because we're in league with the Slytherins."

"Ron, enough with the sarcasm. Really, Neville, you've spent the last 6 years with us and you still don't recognise us. Come on, please, can we just have the password, we only want to go and see Harry and Ginny?" Hermione pleaded with him.

"Oh, OK, I believe you, I think." Neville relented. "The passwords 'Black Mountain'."

Ron let out a huge sigh and rolled his eyes at Hermione, who gave him a playful slap on the arm. Ron pretended to be offended and stalked off into Gryffindor common room after Neville. Hermione hurried after him and caught his hand. Ron turned around and Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Ron inquired.

"Just to put you on till we get back to our own common room later." She replied, winking before she wandered across the common room to where Harry and Ginny sat in front of the fire.

"Hi!" She cried loudly. "Ginny!"

"Hermione!" Ginny jumped up and gave her friend a tight hug.

"How's it going?" Hermione asked Ginny with a jerk of her head towards Harry.

"Fine, but I'll tell you more later, when we can get rid of Ron." Ginny replied.

Ron blundered his way across the common room after Hermione and muttered a very awkward "Hi." to Harry.

Harry rose from his seat on the sofa and shook Ron's hand.

"Now then mate! How's it going between you and Hermione?" He asked.

"Tell you later. Listen, Harry, I'm sorry for going off on one on the train, it's just Ginny's my little sister, and I just don't want her getting hurt, that's all. Anyway, I've come to my senses and realised that you won't hurt Ginny, because you're not like that." Ron stuttered.

"S'alright. I would have done the same if it had been my little sister." Harry assured him.

"Hey, Ron, I'm just going upstairs with Ginny, be back I half an hour or so." Hermione called over to him as she and Ginny started t ascend the stairs.

"OK." Ron called back.

Hermione walked into a dormitory that had once belonged to her and sat on the only bed in there.

"So?" She asked. "How's it been?"

"Well, as normal as any relationship, we've kissed." Ginny told her, blushing furiously.

"What else, I know you too well Ginny Weasley, to know that you're hiding something from me!" Hermione threatened.

"OK, well, we've, we've gone to second base." Ginny muttered.

"You've what?"

"Gone to second base!" Ginny said again, a bit louder.

"No, I know what you just said, but what's with the bases thing?" Hermione asked, feeling very confused.

"Oh, do you not know the base way of it?" Ginny asked, blushing again.

"Well, it would seem not."

"Well, first base is just kissing, second base is like, well, it's hands going for a wander, like erm up and down, third base mouths going up and down and fourth base is also known as the home run, it's going all the way." Ginny explained, getting quieter and quieter every time she explained a 'base' to Hermione.

"Oh, I see!" Hermione exclaimed. "So, that means that Harry's hands have gone up your top and down your trousers, and your hands have done the same on him?"

"Yeah. Why, how far you gone?" Ginny asked.

"Only first base I'm afraid, I was just so scared, it's weird. It's not something you can learn from a book, is it?" Hermione told her, now feeling worried that Ron and his sister might think she was frigid.

"You probably think I'm a slut now, going so far after only two days!" Ginny cried, almost on the verge of tears. "What am I going to do now, Harry probably thinks I'm easy, and he'll probably ditched me after we go all the way!"

"Shush, don't worry Gin. Everything will be fine. You can see that Harry adores you. He is not going to finish with you. As long as you are comfortable with what you are doing, and then keep doing it, but if you're not, tell him to stop, that's the main thing. And it's not about what anyone else thinks, it's about yours and Harry's feelings." Hermione reassured her. "I mean, Ron's probably going to think I'm never going to give it up now, if Harry tells him what you two got up to!"

"He won't." Ginny said, now reassuring Hermione. "Everyone can see that Ron thinks the world of you, and he always has! It's only you who never noticed he was completely smitten with you!"

"Oh, well, maybe everything will be OK."

"Of course everything will be OK!"

Downstairs Ron and Harry were deep in conversation.

"So, how far have you gone with Hermione, then?" Harry asked.

"We just kissed, and man was it good. It was bloody brilliant! I'm telling you, just hours of snogging! I was in bloody heaven!" Ron nearly shouted to the whole of Gryffindor common room. "Why, how far have you gone with Ginny. I don't want any of the details, just the basics."

"Well, I've, we've both, our hands, up and down." Harry managed before blushing.

"OK, I think I get what you're saying, you've gone further than me and Hermione anyway?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry, mate, but we just got carried away, and if it hadn't been for Neville coming in late from the hospital wing, again, we probably would have gone the whole way!" Harry told Ron.

"WHAT! THE WHOLE WAY!" Ron fumed.

"I'm sorry, but our feelings are that strong. I wanted to ask you, would you mind if I took Ginny to bed, you now, go the whole way with her. She is of the age now, and she would be a consenting adult, if she didn't want to, I wouldn't push her. I swear I wouldn't!" Harry was trying greatly to calm Ron down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Harry, this is my LITTLE SISTER! You're asking me if you can fuck her! Well, damn decent of you, but I don't suppose my opinion would count anyway, would it?"

"No, your opinion does count, that's why I'm asking you. I would only go all the way with Ginny if you were OK with it. I mean, obviously we would use all the right birth control and stuff. Please, Ron. I would have stopped last night even if Neville hadn't come in. I wanted your permission."

This seemed to cool Ron down. "OK, you can, but only if Ginny wants to, and only if you use protection of some sort, and only cos I trust you not to hurt her in any way at all." Ron told him.

"I swear, it's the least I will do." Harry assured him.

When Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs they were greeted with the sight of Harry and Ron playing chess in front of the fire. And from the look of it Ron was still able to slaughter Harry, even after six years. It seemed to Hermione that Ron's brain was more logical than anything else.

Hermione and Ginny made their way over to the two sofas and sat next to their respective boyfriends. Hermione leaned her head against Ron's shoulder and Ron reacted by wrapping his arm round her shoulders, kissing her on top of her head, but never taking his eyes off the chess game in front of him. Ginny crossed her arms on Harry's shoulder and rested her chin on them. Harry responded to this by snaking an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek lightly, he neither taking his eyes off the game. It seemed to both girls that both boys were intent on winning, though they both knew that Ron being brought up in the wizarding world would always win against Harry who was a muggle until 11. Well, had to act like a muggle until he was 11. Both couples sat there in silence, the boys playing chess, the girls just happy to be with the other halves, until Seamus Finnigan stuck his head in the portrait and told them that they had better hurry up if they wanted any lunch. Hermione glanced at her watch and found that it was nearly quarter to one. Ron packed up the chess things and banished them to Harry's dormitory, then the four of them set off down the many floors of Hogwarts to the Great Hall for their lunch.

**I think this one is shorter than my last chapter, but I hope it's OK!**


	7. A Mistake?

So the four made their way down the many floors of Hogwarts to the Great Hall where the four house tables were set for lunch. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Ron next to Hermione and Ginny and Harry opposite them. Set our on the huge golden plates in the middles of the tables were sandwiches, sausage rolls, pork pies, packets of crisps, and any other savoury food you could think of. In between the plates of savoury foods were even bigger plates full of cakes and sweets and other sugary edibles. At intervals along the table were massive jugs filled with pumpkin juice.

"Oh boy, you can't get better than Hogwarts food!" Ron exclaimed. "Man, I've missed the stuff!"

"I wouldn't let mum here you saying that! You know she takes offence if you don't like her cooking." Ginny warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, what to begin with?" Ron mused as he started to pile his plate full of sweets and cakes.

"Aren't you going to have anything else, Ron?" Hermione asked him, while putting minimal amounts of savoury food on her own plate.

"Um, do I have to?" Ron whinged, playing the little child toward Hermione.

"If you don't, you don't get anything else!" Hermione played along, winking at Ron.

"OK." Said Ron sulkily. He took some of the sandwiches and crisps and began to eat.

"So, what are you guys doing this afternoon?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing much, we're going to spend the afternoon together, just the two of." Hermione answered, glancing at Ron. He didn't see her wink at Ginny; he was far too interested on what was on his plate to notice.

"Oh, really, well, me and Harry are spending the time alone together as well." Ginny replied. She winked back at Hermione and then glanced at Harry. Ginny had always liked Harry, but he had never seemed to notice her, she just wondered if he would notice her later when they went into her bedroom to "spend the afternoon together".

The same as Hermione wondered if Ron would get the hint when he stopped eating that she wanted them to go back to their dormitory.

After twenty minutes of watching Ron stuff his face, Hermione gave a jerk on his sleeve.

"Wha'?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"I'm just a little tired, and I was wondering if you'd come back to the common room with me?" Hermione asked, faking a yawn.

"OK, just a sec." Ron replied, stuffing one last cake into his mouth.

They stood up and said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny then walked out of the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

As Ron and Hermione reached their tapestry hole, Ron turned and kissed Hermione. His kiss was urgent and full of want and need. Hermione kissed back and they stood there, locked in an epic battle of tongues until two first years walked past, giggling.

"GrangerWeasley." Hermione mumbled to the portrait of the founders. The tapestry swung aside and Hermione followed Ron into the common room.

"Now, let's make sure no-one else can walk in on us." Ron said with a grin. He took his wand from his pocket and cast an Impertuable charm, locking and silencing the door.

"Now then, where were we?" Hermione asked coyly.

"I think I remember." Ron replied, dipping his head to kiss her again.

Hermione pulled back, leaving a confused Ron standing.

"What is it, Hermione? Are you mad at me or something?" He asked, wanting to know why he'd been cold-shouldered.

"It's just, Ron, do you think I'm frigid?" She asked remembering back to the conversation she had had with Ginny that morning.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"It's just, well, Ginny said she's gone further than we have. And I thought that you would feel as though I wasn't 'putting out'. Because I bet Harry has told you what he and Ginny have been up to." Hermione started to sob.

"Oh, Hermione, don't think like that. I would never think anymore or any less whether you or don't, 'put out' as you say. You are Hermione and I wouldn't want you to think I would go off you if you didn't shag me on our first night. You go at your own pace, and if you don't like it, do like you did last night and tell me to stop and slow down. I don't mind, just so long as I have you!" Ron assured her.

"Oh, Ron, what would I do without you!" Hermione cried, more tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Come on, sit down." Ron told her as he guided her over to the sofa. "Calm down. Do you want a drink of water or something?"

"Yes please." Hermione sniffled.

Ron went through into the kitchen and came back with a glass of cold water. He handed her it, then wandered into the bathroom. Hermione was wondering why he had gone in there when he re-emerged with a packet of tissues. He passed them over to Hermione and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thought you might need these." He explained, wiping a tear from her cheek with one of his thumbs, then kissing her.

"Thankyou, you're so thoughtful. I don't deserve you, Ron. Look who you could be with, Lavender, Pavarti, you could have any girl you wanted." Hermione said, more tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione." Ron gasped, pulling her even closer to his masculine chest. "Please, stop thinking thing like that, it hurts me when you think I might leave you. And I don't want any other girl. I want you, I always have, I always will. I don't want those girls who throw themselves at anything in trousers like Pavarti and Lavender. I prefer girls who only do things they are comfortable with, like you."

Hermione turned to Ron and he took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He brushed his lips against hers, and then looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Anne Granger." He stated without hesitation.

"And I love you, Ronald Benjamin Weasley." She answered straight back at him.

Hermione got up on her knees on the sofa and faced Ron. She took Ron's face in her hands and turned him towards her. Ron twisted round so his body was parallel to hers. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron full on the lips. He kissed back with a gentle tenderness that made Hermione melt inside. Soon the kisses turned from soft and gentle to full of need and want again. Ron traced Hermione's lips with his tongue, requesting entrance. Hermione's mouth opened as if it had a mind of it's own. Ron's tongue entered her mouth hesitantly, only getting bolder when Hermione's tongue found it's way to his. They kissed like this, with their tongues dancing the dance of love, for several minutes.

This is lovely, thought Hermione.

I wish I could do more, but I'm scared of her stopping me again, thought Ron.

Neither of them knowing what the other was thinking, and with the thoughts Ron suddenly got, erotic thoughts he got about Hermione and making love, he found that it was a good thing. But with only kissing, it was frustrating for him. He started to feel his cock pinching in his trousers, desperate to get out. He wriggled slightly to try and make himself more comfortable, if it was at all possible. Hermione glanced down and saw the bulge in his trousers. She blushed slightly but carried on kissing him. Ron took his lips and hands from Hermione's face, opened his eyes and began unbuttoning her jeans. Hermione looked up and saw him undoing her trousers, but she felt happy enough, so let him carry on. He gasped out loud when he saw the perfectness of her pubic mound through her knickers. Ron stopped and looked up at her, his eyes sweeping over hers for a look of doubt. There was none, so he took this as the sign to carry on with what he was doing. He slid around and up the sofa so he was lying next to Hermione, then started to slide his hand down into her knickers, always stopping and searching for any discomfort or awkwardness. But Ron found that when he'd got his hand into her jeans, he didn't know exactly what to do to Hermione. He had a kind of vague idea, but he wanted it to be special for her.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Show me what to do? Please?" He asked her in almost an inaudible whisper.

"I … I … I'm not sure myself." Hermione answered, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Oh!" Cried a startled Ron.

"I never thought I'd ever do anything like this, ever, so I never did anything to myself, I thought it would be pointless." Mumbled a distraught Hermione.

She sat up so quickly that Ron didn't have a chance to register what she was doing and was pulled up with her. Hermione stood up after taking Ron's hand out of her jeans and ran into her bedroom, again crying. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

Oh God, she thought, what am I going to do now? I bet even some of the first years have experimented on themselves. And I've defiantly heard Lavender and Pavarti on themselves in the dormitory over the years.

Hermione quickly got changed into her long sleeved, long legged pyjamas and climbed into bed. She lay awake for what she thought was hours before drifting into a restless sleep.

Ron sat in the common room, his head in his hands and the bulge still in his trousers. He eventually stood up and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I bet Hermione thinks I'm a complete idiot now. I bet she thinks I'm dead in experienced, he thought to himself, feeling infuriated. Well, that's it, tomorrow I go to see Harry and find out what to do, then next time I won't make things awkward he decided.

Ron turned the water to cold and thought of the most disgusting things he could without being sick. He finally felt his erection subside, so turned off the water and clambered out of the freezing cold shower. Having not brought his towel with him, Ron picked up his clothes and made his way into his bedroom, dumped his clothes in his wash basket and towel dried himself. He pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and pulled them on before finally climbing into his bed, thought of what a terror the night had been in his head as he slipped into a dream-filled sleep.

Thankyou to:

_**Butterflly:** I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading!_

**Sorry again if this is a bit of a naff chapter, please feel free to leave suggestions with me in reviews, and I will try my hardest to use them!**


	8. Where It Gets Better

The next day Hermione awoke, still feeling awkward from the night before and wondered whether she should go into Ron's room to see him. She padded out of her bedroom and to Ron's door. She knocked lightly, but only heard snoring as the response. She started to wander back to her own room when she heard Ron's door open.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just knock on my door?" Ron asked her with that adorable look of confusion on his face.

"Erm, yeah, I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologise for last night." She replied looking down at her feet, a blush beginning to creep across her face.

"What? You don't have anything to apologise for, it's me that should be apologising to you." Ron said, suddenly fully awake from his half sleep, half living state.

"No, I should, well, what I mean to say is that, I don't know what I'm meant to say." Said Hermione, feeling rather flustered.

"You shouldn't know what to say, it should be me, that's why. Why you don't come in and sit down?" He asked her, trying to be polite.

Hermione walked into Ron's room and sat down gingerly on the edge of his double, four-postered bed. She put her knees together and folded her hands together on her lap, then wiggled around, trying to get at least half comfortable on Ron's messed up sheets. Ron came and sat next to her, at angle so he was facing her. His hands flitted around at his sides before he decided to put the behind his back. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Ron broke the ice.

"Hermione. I'm really sorry for last night. I should've just done whatever I was supposed to, but I wasn't sure. I mean, I only have a vague idea of what to do. And then I wanted you to show me so I knew how you liked to be well …" He coughed. "Pleasured." He mumbled. I just wanted it to be perfect for you, I wanted you to be the one who enjoyed it the most. I wanted to make you feel special, and I guessed it would be your first time doing … well, doing anything like … that. I didn't realise you were so pure." Ron looked at his feet, feeling slightly downcast.

"No, I should've known what to do, I mean, it is my body for heaven's sake. But I never thought I would ever have to do anything like that, ever. I thought I'd be a lonely old spinster, with about 2 dozen cats!" Hermione joked as she shifted closer to Ron.

Ron looked up and met Hermione's eyes in a deep gaze. Both pairs of eyes full of love and lust, and uncertainty. Ron pulled his hands round and took hold of Hermione's.

"Hermione …"

But Hermione lightly bushing her lips across his cut him off. Ron pulled back, slightly shocked. Hermione looked to the floor, a tears rolling down her cheek. Ron put one hand under Hermione's chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed her. The kiss was slow, soft, gentle, everything they both wanted, but soon turned to urgent and hungry. With sexual frustration still built up from the night before, hands started roaming across each other's bodies. Ron felt for bottom of Hermione's pyjama top and moved his hands up the back of it, drawing small circles on Hermione's back, making her shiver. Ron laid Hermione back on the bed while kissing her. His tongue licked across her bottom lip, then her top, begging for entrance into that soft, sweet tasting cavern. Hermione parted her lips subconsciously and Ron's tongue swept into her mouth, brushing against Hermione's, making her gasp. This one small gasp caused Ron's cock to twitch and harden, causing a guttural moan to pass Ron's lips and into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hands moved to Ron's bare chest, moving across it slowly, taking in every contour and every muscle he possessed. The feel of her hands on his bare skin made Ron so aroused it was impossible for Hermione to miss. Her hand brushed downwards to the waistband of Ron's pyjama bottoms.

"Can I?" She whispered.

Ron bit his lip with a look of doubt, but looking into Hermione's pleading eyes, he nodded. As Hermione's hand moved under the elastic of his bottoms and into the growth of hair she felt, and heard, Ron groan. This only spurred her on. Her hand moved and her fingertips brushed from the top to the base of his hard member. She heard Ron's sharp intake of breath, so did it again, and again until she felt Ron starting to shake, then she took her hand away. Ron's eyes half opened as he looked down her. Questioning why she had stopped. In answer Hermione guided one of Ron's hands down to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Ron looked at her again, wondering what she was asking him to do. He knew full what it was deep in his mind, but he was unsure.

"Hermione?"

"Please? Just however you know how?" She replied guiding his hand under the waistband.

"You sure, we don't have to…"

Hermione nodded and Ron moved his hand down past the dark curls between Hermione's legs to the already wet opening. Hermione gasped as his fingers slid past her clit and this small gasp spurred Ron on, to pleasure her like she had pleasured him. As Ron's fingers swirled around her hot opening, Hermione unbuttoned her pyjama top, giving Ron more room to fondle one of her breasts, then her hand moved back down to his even stiffer member. She began to stroke it again, in time with him stroking her. As Ron slipped one finger inside her, Hermione bucked her hips to meet his hand, her hand rubbing hard on his cock. As he groaned, she moaned and together they helped each other reach their pleasure points, Ron coming hard onto Hermione's hand inside his pyjama bottoms. Hermione felt him tense and then relax next to her. As she felt the warm liquid spilling out over her hand she gasped. Ron looked at her, blushing, but she looked back and smiled at him. She then looked down towards where Ron's hand had stopped moving in his moment of extreme pleasure. He saw the look of mixed disappointment at him stopping and pleasure at making him come. Ron started moving his hand again, and when he brushed his fingers past Hermione's clit, making her gasp, she took hold of his hand.

"I like it there best." She told him.

Ron nodded and started rubbing her clit gently. Hermione took her hand away and began to moan louder and louder at the intense feeling inside of her. She could feel the tension building between her legs and up through her core. She kept bucking her hips hard against Ron's hand, hoping he would get the idea she wanted his to rub harder. But he still didn't, he kept rubbing gently, and Hermione could feel herself getting so close, but never actually reaching her destination, her climax, and her ultimate pleasure. In the end Hermione placed her hand over Ron's and pressed it a little harder onto herself. Ron nodded. He pressed a little harder and rubbed in faster circles on Hermione's clit. Hermione flung her hands to the edges of the bed and grasped at the covers, trying to fight the intense feeling inside of her. Ron saw her doing this and rubbed faster, harder until Hermione could feel herself overcome with a feeling of such peace and calm, a feeling of such release. Ron felt her juices spilling out of her and onto his hand. When Hermione had stopped writhing next to him, he took his hand out of her bottoms. As he went to stand up she pulled him back down onto the bed. She pulled him close to her, feeling the warmth of his body against her, and the feel of his arousal in her stomach. She took his hand covered in her juices with her hand covered in some of his and put them together. She then took one of his fingers and one of her fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking till they were clean. Ron copied from her lead and took another two in his mouth, licking and sucking till they were clean. Another feeling washed over Hermione, another feeling of arousal. She had never thought that someone else licking her fingers would be such a turn on. They carried on until each and every finger and palm had been licked clean.

"I love you." Hermione said to Ron.

"I … I love you too." Ron replied, taken by surprise.

"I'm happy we did what we just did." She told him.

"I could do it again and again." Ron confessed.

"Actually, so could I." Hermione replied.

Then the two curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep, enclosed in warmth that could only be generated from being around each other.

Later that afternoon Hermione awoke to find the bed empty. She stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom. But when she couldn't see Ron, she wandered into the common room. There he was, sat on the sofa nearest the fire reading a quidditch magazine and drinking a cup of tea. When he heard a noise from the doorway, he looked up to see Hermione hovering by the doorframe.

"Come sit down?" He asked her.

Hermione slowly made her way over to him and sat next to him.

"How are you?" He asked, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I'm fine, I think, although I'm a bit sore." Hermione answered.

"What? I … I didn't hurt you did I?" Ron asked her, taken aback.

"No, of course you didn't, you were wonderful, I couldn't have asked for a better first time at it. But it always hurts after a first time, according to Lavender and Pavarti; well from what I've heard then say when they've been comparing and what have you. I just didn't think it would be this bad, that's all." Hermione assured him.

"You sure?" Ron insisted.

"Positive. I'm going for a bath, see if that helps." Hermione told him as she stood up.

"OK. Do you want some lunch making for when you get out?" Ron asked.

"No, I'll be alright, I'm not too hungry." Hermione answered him.

Ron watched as Hermione walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, then went back to his quidditch magazine, feeling slightly pleased with himself for pleasing Hermione as much as that.

In the bathroom, Hermione stripped herself of her pyjamas and started to run the water into the swimming pool sized bathtub. She cleaned her teeth and then turned off the water before climbing into the bath. As she sat at the shallower end of the bath she though back to the mornings events. She smiled to herself as she remembered herself making Ron come. She was pleased, but then she thought to what Ron had done to her. She reached her hand under the water to her clit and rubbed it slightly, but it was so sore. She wondered if this would happen every time they did this, but thought no more of it as she drifted into a daydream wonderland of her and Ron.

Hermione glanced down at her fingertips and noticed that she was starting to go prune-like. She climbed out of the bath after pulling the plug and dried herself down as she walked next door into her bedroom to get dressed; she tossed her dirty clothing from the previous day and night into the wash basket and pulled out some clean clothes. She pulled on a pair of light-blue jeans and a light pink jumper over a white vest top. When she'd brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail she opened her bedroom and walked into the common room. Ron was still sat reading his quidditch magazine, so Hermione walked quietly over to behind him and jumped on him. Ron jumped and the magazine went flying.

"You feeling better then?" He asked her as he tickled her.

"Fine now." Hermione answered through giggles. She pulled Ron's face down to hers and kissed him. "Want to go see Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah, OK."

The two walked hand in hand up to the Gryffindor tower. As they reached the fat lady Hermione called out: "Black Mountain." The portrait swung open and Hermione and Ron went inside to find Harry and Ginny watching the fire intently, curled up in each other's arms, obviously in their own special world.

"Hey, Gin!" Hermione called.

Ginny's head swung round quickly as she was pulled from her daydream.

"Hiya!" She called back as she stood and hugged Hermione.

Ginny bent to kiss Harry and told him that she and Hermione were going to the girls dorm for a bit and that they would be back shortly. Hermione followed Ginny up the staircase to the girls dorms and into the dorm Ginny had to herself.

"So?" Ginny asked her once she was settled onto the bed.

"So what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"How did last night go?"

"Not too well, I got upset and then we tried to go for base two, but then we both didn't really know exactly what to do, so I got upset again and then we just ended up going to bed. But, this morning was great. We managed to get to base two. And it felt great. I've never felt such a feeling in my life." Hermione told her, grinning as she said the last part.

"Oh, wow, Hermione, that's great. Does it hurt this morning though?"

"Yeah, but I had a bath and it doesn't feel too bad now." Hermione told her.

"That's good then. At least I'm not the only one who hurt after their first time doing that." Ginny sighed, her face showing her relief.

"Anyway, what about you and Harry last night? What happened there?" Hermione asked, fishing for news from her best mate.

"We went all the way. We did base one, then two, then three, then I just felt it was right, so we went to base four, the homerun. And I've never felt so good in my life. And Harry was brilliant, never forcing me or anything." Ginny sighed, obviously remembering the night before.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Hermione told her, giving her a hug.

Downstairs Harry and Ron were having the same conversation over a game of wizard's chess.

"And it's never, ever felt that good when I've jerked off." Ron told Harry.

"It never does. It always feels so much better." Harry assured him.

"Anyway, did you do my sister last night?"

"Yeah, but only because she wanted to. And it was great." Harry answered his best mate.

"OK, OK. I don't want the gory details. But you're still together?"

"Of course we are, I would never hurt Ginny, ever. You know I wouldn't." Harry shot back.

"OK."

Ron and Harry both turned their heads as they heard a soft footstep coming down the staircase. Hermione and Ginny appeared at the foot of the stairs and walked over to the boys sat on the opposite sofas.

"Who would have guessed." Hermione said sarcastically when she saw they were playing chess again.

"Oi, you, come here." Ron commanded as he pulled her onto the sofa next to himself and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You two coming to dinner?" Harry asked.

"OK." Hermione answered, breaking the kiss.

All four made their way to the fat lady's portrait and out into the corridors of the school. Then they made their way down to the Great Hall on the bottom floor of the school.

_**redheadlover:** I've tried to add more detail, I hope you like it!_

_**ZappyMonkey:** You'll have to keep reading to see what happens, and I'll keep updating as long as you keep reading!_

_**sassynsweet:** I'll keep updating as long as you keep reading! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter._

**I hope you all thought this chapter was OK. I think this one has been the longest one I've written so far! Please review; I accept all criticisms with dignity! LOL!**


	9. A Shocking Secret

The next weeks went by without much fuss or bother. Ron and Hermione found that living in the same common room as each other but nobody else was easier than they had thought it would be. They managed to live almost harmoniously until Professor McGonagall appeared in their common room one day just before Christmas.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, shocked to turn and find her Transfiguration tutor stood behind their favourite sofa.

"I, Miss Granger, am here to tell you that Professor Dumbledore has decided that he would like you two to plan a Graduation Ball for the very last week of term, during which you will receive your NEWT's results and an all new prize-giving ceremony is to be introduced. I believe all this to be a waste of time and effort, but Dumbledore feels that you can handle both the organisation of this ball and the amount of homework you are being given. Though, where he got that idea I have no idea. I know you, Miss Granger, will be able to keep on top of it all, but you, Mr Weasley, I am not so sure about. I have, however, spoken to Dumbledore and he has agreed with me that if either, or both, of you are lagging in any subject on terms of homework not being handed in, then the whole Graduation Ball will be abandoned. This is so that you can both obtain the highest possible marks in your exams. Well, good luck to the pair of you." McGonagall turned to leave. "Oh, and you are not to tell a soul about this, not even Mr Potter or Miss Weasley, or the whole surprise factor will be ruined. Goodnight."

Professor McGonagall left the common room and when her footsteps had died in the corridor, Hermione turned to face Ron.

"Oh my God! What on Earth are we going to do? Are we going to have a themed thing going on, or just dress robes?" Hermione transformed into her usual panicky self.

"Everything'll be fine, Hermione. Don't fuss; anyway, you … I mean, we, have over half the year to plan it. And we can do it at The Burrow over Christmas. That is, if you want to come to The Burrow?" He stuck in this question at the end, aware that he never actually asked Hermione if she wanted to have Christmas at The Burrow or not.

"Of course I want to come to The Burrow, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I dunno, I guess I thought you would rather stay at school and revise or go home to your parents." Ron shrugged.

"Oh, Ron, it'll be wonderful to come to The Burrow!" Hermione cried.

"OK, well, just let me send a note to my mum, she'll want to know how many numbers there'll be for lunch and tea and breakfast and whatever other meals she cooks while we're home." Ron told her as he stood and walked into his bedroom.

That's a point, thought Hermione, I should tell mum and dad I'm going to Ron's, and not coming home. I wonder if they'll mind. Hermione stood up and walked into her room to send her parents a letter, explaining the workings of this Christmas break. She just hoped that they would allow her to stay at the Weasley's.

At dinner that night Hermione and Ron both found it incredibly difficult to not say anything about the Graduation Ball to Ginny and Harry. Keeping it from everyone else would be easy, but their best friend and Ron's little sister, it would be a tough job, but they had to do it for the good of the students.

"So, what have you guys been up to this afternoon?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Well, I asked Harry if he would like to spend Christmas at our house. And he accepted." Ginny told them.

"Oh!" Cried Hermione.

"What?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, I asked Hermione if she would like to stay for Christmas too." Said Ron, looking downcast.

"So, they can both stay, the house is big enough, we've done it before, when it was the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, that's OK then." Ron smiled as he slid his arm around Hermione's waist and gave a slight squeeze.

After the main courses had disappeared when every student had had their fill, the puddings appeared. There were cheesecakes and trifles, almost any pudding you could think of. Ron took as many different ones he could, then began to stuff his face, again.

"So, what do you plan to do on these last two days of school?" Harry asked them.

"Well, I was thinking some winter quidditch practice." Ron answered through a mouthful of Peach Melba.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Well, I'll be doing my homework, as should you be, and some extra research, so I can relax during the Christmas holidays."

"Good for you, Hermione. I can't believe you actually want to go out on a broom in this weather!" Ginny turned to Harry and Ron in disbelief.

"It'll be OK. Besides, we'll have you two to come back inside to when we're finished." Harry countered.

"Oh no you don't. You're not cuddling up to me after you've frozen you're balls off. I'm not freezing as well." Ginny told him.

"That goes for you too, Ron." Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"You two are no fun!" Ron sulked as his hand found it's way under the table to Hermione's thigh.

Hermione felt his hand creeping under the table and seized it before he could find her thigh. Ron turned to Hermione and pulled a sad face. Hermione shook her head at him and leaned in so her mouth was next to his ear.

"Wait till we're in our common room." She whispered.

Ron nodded and then excused both of them from the table.

"Where are you to going?" Ginny asked.

"Back to our common room. Why?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to come back to Gryffindor tower to play chess then?" Harry asked.

"Nah, maybe some other time?" Ron told him as he and Hermione exited the Great Hall.

As they reached the head's common room Ron called out the password and the tapestry swung away to reveal the doorway. Ron pulled Hermione inside and as the tapestry swung back into place, he pushed her against the wall. He kissed with a hunger and a need Hermione had never seen before.

"Do you want to do what we did at the beginning of the year?" Ron asked her with a wink.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can remember what we did." Hermione teased.

"Do you want me to show you?" Ron asked her with a grin.

"I think you better had." Hermione told him, looking puzzled.

Ron pulled her over to the sofa in the darker corner of the common room and sat on the sofa, pulling Hermione with him. Ron gazed into Hermione's eyes and saw love in them. He dipped his head to hers and kissed her, deeply and full of love. Hermione returned the kiss, deepening it by opening her mouth. Ron's tongue delved into the soft, deep cavern of Hermione's mouth and brushed it against hers, sending tingles through both their bodies. Ron could feel his cock beginning to twitch in his trousers, and wondered if tonight she would actually sleep with him, though he seriously doubted it. Hermione reached her hand down to the bulge in Ron's trousers and stroked it through the thin material sending Ron into a state of dizziness. Hermione undid his trousers and slid them with his boxer shorts down his thighs and off over his ankles. She took the long, throbbing shaft in her hand and gripped it firmly. She started to move her hand up and down when Ron placed his hand over hers and stilled her movements. Hermione looked up at him questioningly. Ron looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked even more puzzled at this, and Ron took this as the opportunity to kiss her again, slowly and sensually, trying to work up the courage to ask her if they could 'do it'. Ron broke this kiss and took Hermione's face in his hands.

"Hermione, you know I love you more than anything in the world?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, still confused with what he was trying to get at.

"I … well, I feel that …" Ron cleared his throat before whispering. "I feel ready to have sex."

Ron blushed to the tips of his roots and looked downwards, letting Hermione's face drop from his hands.

"Ron, I'm not sure I'm ready to, well, lose my virginity, I'm only 17, and I may regret 'doing it' with you." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Why? Is there someone else, because if there is, please tell me now to save the hurt you're going to cause me."

"There's no-one else, but one day, I, we, may split up, and I may feel that I love someone else more than you. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I just feel I'm not ready for this." Hermione stood up and straightened her clothes before walking over to the tapestry hole and down the corridor, leaving Ron sat in bewilderment.

"Black Mountain." Hermione mumbled to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Hermione made her way into the Gryffindor common room.

She scanned the room, but to no avail. Ginny was nowhere to be found, and neither was Harry. They're obviously enjoying themselves, Hermione thought to herself. Just as she turned to leave the common room, Ginny came through the portrait hole with Harry in tow.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried. "I need to talk to you, urgently!"

"OK, let's go to my dorm." Ginny told her calmly, seeing the worry in Hermione's face.

The two walked over and up the staircase to the female dorms, leaving Harry looking confused. He turned and walked back out of the common room, intent on finding Ron to find out what was going on. E would never get anything out of Hermione and Ginny, to at this rate anyway, he thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as soon as she had closed and locked her dormitory door.

At this, Hermione burst into tears and flopped down on Ginny's bed. Ginny walked over and sat down next to her best friend, hugging her and making soothing noises.

"What is it? Is it something Ron has said, or done?" She asked her quietly.

"He … he … he wants us to, he said he feels ready to … have sex." She whispered in between sobs.

"What's wrong with that? I mean, he's only male." Ginny asked confounded.

"I don't think I love him enough to. I think I love someone else more. But I'm not sure if this person will love me back, and it would hurt Ron way too much to tell him that it's over and that I love this certain person more." Hermione tried to explain.

"Well, who is this person?" Ginny asked her, still no clearer about what was going on between her brother and her best friend.

"I don't know if I can tell you." Hermione said.

"Well, tell me how this new love came about, what brought it on. Please, so I can help you?" Ginny tried to assure Hermione. "I promise I won't tell anybody, not even Harry."

Hermione sat up and dried her eyes; trying to control her breathing she told Ginny her problem.

"I've known this person just as long as anyone here at Hogwarts, and I've kind of liked them for a while, but didn't want to say anything. And when Ron asked about, well, you know what, I just thought of this person, and how awful it would be to 'cheat', for want of a better word. This person is tall, lean, and from when I've seen him play quidditch, muscled. He seems skilled in the sport as well, and he's a bit of a joker, but so's his broth…" Hermione suddenly stopped, realising she'd let too much information slip.

"Hermione! You mean to say you like one of the twins!" Ginny cried.

"Yes, well, George, and going to yours for Christmas just brought back the dormant feelings. I thought I'd get over him after he left in my fifth year, and that's when I started liking Ron, I suppose because I used him as replacement. But no matter how much I may have hated George at times, he just, well, he always appealed more to me than anyone else. And seeing him again, well, the thought of it, it just made me think, I couldn't go serious with Ron until I found out if George liked me back or not. I know it's doubtful, but I wanted to try and be with him. If he doesn't like me, then fine, I'll stay with Ron, but with him at The Burrow over Christmas as well, and having him within my reach, I wanted to know." Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded, finally sorting out what was happening in her head.

"Hermione? Do you want me to owl George and ask him? Or do you want to talk to him upfront?" Ginny asked in a motherly voice.

"I think I'd like to talk to him upfront, I mean, it's only another two days till I'll see him." Hermione decided.

"OK, then, but what are you going to do about Ron for the next two days. Once he has sex on the mind, he has to get rid of it, trust me, I've heard him in the bathroom halfway through the night sometimes." Ginny asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. Just tell him that I'm really not ready for it." Hermione said.

"OK, then. Well, you'd better be getting back to him, to tell him that." Ginny told her.

Hermione gave her friend a hug, thanked her and walked out of the dormitory to the staircase.

When Hermione reached the head's common room, she found Harry and Ron sat in deep conversation.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Harry answered her with a question.

"Good. Anyway, would you mind awfully, but I really need to talk to Ron."

"No, of course not. See you in class tomorrow, mate." Harry shouted as he left the common room.

"Ron. I'm sorry about before, but I just felt that it was a bit too quick. I didn't really mean any of the things I said, but I just wanted to avoid doing something I didn't feel ready for." Hermione told him, sitting next to him and taking his hands in hers.

"It's OK. I guess it was a bit much to ask." Ron said glumly.

"Don't worry. It will happen soon, well, later, I promise." Hermione said with a smile, trying to reassure him.

"Thankyou." Ron smiled.

Ron dipped his head to meet Hermione's and kissed her, slow and meaningfully.

"Ron, I don't want to damage you again, but would you mind if I went to bed, it is getting late and I'm kind of tired."

"No problem. I'm kinda tired myself." Ron replied.

Ron gave Hermione one last kiss before they went to their separate rooms for the night.

The last two days of the term went by in a flash for Hermione, and next thing she knew she was sat in a compartment with her friends on the Hogwarts Express, making her way to London King's Cross. As she gazed out of the window, Hermione thought forwards to what she could say to George, and how he would react. With this thought in her mind she fell into a dream filled sleep. Dreams of her and George and kissing and everything being fine, even though she knew it wouldn't be when Ron found out how she felt for his own brother.

For Ron, the last two days were the slowest days of his life. He couldn't wait to get back to The Burrow with Hermione, who would, hopefully, be willing to have sex there. Again he was doubtful. He thought to himself, maybe he should just leave Hermione to take the lead, so that when the time was right, she would tell him. As he glanced at her sleeping form next to him, he smiled to himself as he watched her mouth curve into a grin, and wondered what she could be dreaming about. Little did he know that he would soon enough find out what she was dreaming about. Soon enough they would be at The Burrow, and then things would dramatically change, for everyone.

**_sassynsweet:_ I hope you liked this chapter, and keep reading. There's plenty more in store for everyone.**

**_ZappyMonkey:_ There's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**There's another chapter for everyone. I'm sorry to say that this will be my last chapter for a week because I go to work on Saturday, and I'm going away for a week on Sunday. But I promise that the next chapter will be filled with action and smut! LOL!**


	10. Hermione Gets Her Man

Mrs Weasley met Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny at platform 9¾. As she ushered them through the barrier and onto the area between platforms 9 and 10 at London King's Cross, Hermione saw Fred and George stood waiting for them by the new Ford Galaxy their dad had gotton hold of, and again charmed to be bigger than it seemed. As soon as she saw George, Hermione's heart did a back flip. She turned towards Ginny and winked at her.

"I know, don't say anything, right?"

"Right, actually, could you? God, I can't believe I'd be dumping Ron for his older brother! What kind of a cold hearted bitch am I?" Hermione questioned what she was going to do to the only boy who had ever looked at her in a different light to her being just a bookworm.

"OK, when do you want me to talk to him?" Ginny asked her best mate.

"ASAP!" Hermione whispered as they came to the open boot of the car.

Sat in the middles seats of the car, sandwiched between George and Ron, Hermione felt guilt searing through her. As she looked from the window to her lap, where she was twiddling her fingers, Ron's hand came to rest on her knee. Hermione jumped from the sudden contact and Ron's head whipped round to look at her.

"What is it, Hermione?" He asked her, looking as puzzled as he felt.

"Oh, nothing, I guess I'm just a bit nervous. I've never spent Christmas away from home." Hermione replied as calmly as she could, the lie just tumbling from her lips as if it was water.

"Oh, it's OK, that's what it was like the first time I had to spend Christmas at Hogwarts alone." Ron told her.

The rest of the journey was conducted in silence. Hermione desperately wanted to talk to George, but with Ron watching her intently, it would be a big mistake, besides, Ginny said she would talk to him for her. But the big question was how Hermione was going to tell Ron it wouldn't work for them, that is, if George liked her as much as she liked him.

As The Burrow came into view, Hermione sat up and gazed at the beauty of it. The sky around it had been enchanted to snow non-stop, but only to the wizard's eyes. Muggles would never know that the Weasley's had their own snow while they had none whatsoever.

The luggage was unpacked from the Ford Galaxy and magically placed into the rightful owners bedrooms. As soon as Hermione had unpacked she made her way downstairs for the lunch Mrs Weasley had prepared. When she walked through the kitchen door she saw Ginny and George already at the table, deep in conversation. Hermione turned to leave, but caught George's eyes. His deep stare seemed to root her to the spot. Though her brain was telling her to move, her limbs just would not function.

"Hi, Hermione. How's school been?" George asked her.

"Oh, erm, fine, not bad at all, just great." Hermione burbled back.

She silently cursed herself for making a complete and utter idiot of herself in front of the one she liked so much.

"Cool. Well, I gotta go do some more work for the shop with Fred, see you later." George said as stood from his chair and vacated the room. As he went through the door, Hermione swore she saw him wink at Ginny.

Hermione walked over to the other side of the kitchen table to the seat George had just vacated and sat down. As she was contemplating what to ask Ginny about their conversation, Ginny spoke excitedly.

"Oh my God! I couldn't believe this, and you won't either when I tell you!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could.

"That I've just been talking to George, and that he told me he likes you, even before I could tell him you like him. If that makes any sense. Then he said it was a hopeless case because you were going out with Ron, and everyone in the family thought it was great you and Ron had got together. And then he said that you'd probably already slept with Ron, so knowing you, you wouldn't want to break Ron's heart by breaking up with him now. So I put him straight by saying you liked him, and that you hadn't slept with Ron, and that you wanted to be with him." Ginny relayed the conversation in a hurry to her best friend.

"So you're saying that I could talk to George about us getting together and he would feel the same?" Hermione questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But, there was something else. He asked me to ask you to meet him under the big tree at the bottom of our garden later tonight, after dinner." Ginny told Hermione, her excitement showing in the sound of her voice.

"Oh no! What am I going to tell Ron? What am I going to wear? What am I going to do if Molly decides I'm too much of a bitch to stay here any longer? What if George was only joking?" Hermione panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Ron for you; tell him that he wasn't quite what you thought he would be. And trust me, I know my brothers well enough for George not to be joking, he really does like you, Hermione. Mum isn't going to think that you're a bitch, she'll be pleased for you, she knows that George likes you as well, she was down here for part of our conversation. And if I know you, Hermione Granger, you won't really care what you wear, just maybe put some nice underwear on." Ginny assured her, winking with her last statement.

"Why some nice underwear?" Hermione asked, the confusion she felt showing in her delicate features.

"You'll find out later tonight. I'm not saying a thing." Ginny said, an air of secrecy circling round her.

Molly walked into the kitchen and the two girls sat a little apart.

"What have you two been talking about?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Not much, Mum. Just the Hermione, Ron, George problem." Ginny answered truthfully.

Hermione turned and gave Ginny the look of death.

"Oh, Hermione, darling, don't be like that," Molly told her noticing the daggers Hermione was staring at Ginny, "I think it's fine, you don't know who you want to be with at a young age, I was like that, liking a different lad each week. And I'm sure Ron will see that too, when me and Ginny have spoken to him."

"Thanks, Molly." Hermione said, smiling.

After lunch, the twins, Ron and Harry went outside to play Quidditch while the two girls sat in the shelter of the trees by the Weasley's frozen lake at the end of the garden. Hermione kept glancing over at George and thinking how wonderful it would be to kiss his mouth, and to feel his skin on her skin.

"Hermione! People will get suspicious!" Ginny cautioned her.

As the December air grew colder, Hermione cast one of her bluebell spells and big blue flames whooshed to sit safely on the snowy ground.

Hermione and Ginny sat deep in conversation, not noticing the boys come up behind them, armed with snowballs. As one of them hit Hermione in the back, she turned to see everyone stood there, ready and aiming. She tugged on Ginny's arm and they gathered up the blue flames, and attempted to run for the kitchen door. They hadn't got very far when a snowball hit the back of Hermione's leg, knocking her to the floor. Ginny, not noticing, ran on, only to be tackled by Ron. As the brother and sister wrestled in the snow, George came over to Hermione.

"I thought it would be a bit obvious Ron coming after you, so I sent him after Ginny. And besides, I can't wait to talk to you, Hermione."

George held out a hand and Hermione gratefully accepted it. George pulled her up from the cold snow so roughly that she acme flying straight forward into the stark contrast that was George's warm body. Hermione lingered there for a minute, unable to move, overpowered by a sense of knowing, knowing this was what she wanted. George eventually moved away and looked down at Hermione to see a smile playing on her lips, cute dimples on her cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes full of a new desire he hadn't seen in anyone else. Hermione glanced up at the tall muscular figure of George, the more button nose, deep blue eyes flecked with green, the freckles spattered across his nose and cheeks, those full lips she so wanted to kiss. But, for staring at George so intently, Hermione hadn't noticed she was now left all alone with him in the garden, everyone having gone inside for hot chocolate and marshmallows. All Hermione saw next was George's lips coming in closer and closer until…

"Hermione, George, do you want some hot chocolate and marshmallows?" Molly shouted from the open kitchen window.

"OK, Mum, we'll be in in a minute." George shouted back.

Hermione looked towards the fluffy white floor feeling slightly dismayed.

"Don't worry Hermione," George whispered, "I'll kiss you another time." And he pecked her on the cheek before walking towards the house. Hermione turned in time to see him walk through the kitchen door.

Ron saw Hermione just standing in the snow and went outside to join her. He walked over to her and placed his hand around her waist, only to have it shrugged off.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, I don't think, well, it's just that, oh, I don't know how to say it!" Hermione cried out, exasperated.

"What, you mean, you don't know how to tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore and that George is the one you want instead?"

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, turning to face Ron.

"Mum and Ginny had a word with me about it. Hermione, how could you do this to me? I thought we were made for each other, and when you told me we would be able to make love, I thought we would be able to make love over Christmas break! I don't understand, what does George have that I don't?" Ron looked as hurt as he sounded.

"God, Ron, I'm sorry, it's just, I've always liked George, but when he left school, I hardly saw him, and found that because you were there, I could like someone who was like him. I just find him interesting and funny. I'm really sorry, Ron." Hermione explained as she turned away and walked towards the back door.

Hermione walked through the back door, took hold of her cup of hot chocolate and wandered in a daze up to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. She walked inside the room and shut the door behind her. She shrugged off her coat and scarf and sat on the edge of the bed, drinking her drink while silent tears fell down her cheeks. When she had finished her drink, Hermione set the mug down on the bedside table and curled up on her bed, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

Hermione awoke many hours later to a soft knocking on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called out quietly.

"It's George." The bodiless voice answered.

"Oh, what is it, is dinner ready?" Hermione asked as she crossed the bedroom to open the door.

"Dinner's nearly ready, another 10, 15 minutes." George replied.

Hermione opened the door and George walked hesitantly into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Hermione, I've liked you for so long. I'm just sorry I didn't say anything sooner. And when I found out you were going out with Ron, I thought that you were gone from me forever. I never thought I'd see you again with Ron hanging off your side, but when Ginny told me how you feel and what you her to say to me, I thought I had a chance again. The most fabulous part of that conversation was Ginny telling me that you hadn't gone to bed with Ron, so I thought that maybe I would be able to take you to bed, obviously not now, or this holiday, but maybe the summer. And, Hermione, I just wanted to ask you. Will you go out with me?" George had led Hermione to the bed and sat her down next to him. He looked at the floor whilst waiting for Hermione's response and answer to his question, hoping it wouldn't be a negative.

Hermione took George's face in her hands and turned it to face her.

"George, you know how much I feel for you, how could I possibly say no? Of course I will go out with you!" She confirmed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. When she moved her head away and looked George straight in the eye all she saw was love and raw emotion towards her from him. The next thing she knew, George's lips were on hers, soft and warm. As the kiss turned from gentle to more lustful, their mouths found a rhythm that their lips worked to in perfect harmony.

Ginny bounded up the stairs and knocked on her own bedroom door, calling out: "George, Hermione, dinner's ready!"

**_poutexpert32:_ I'll keep updating as long as you keep reading!**

**_miss2shoes:_ My dirty mind is something I am proud of, but please, keep reading.**

**_sassynsweet:_ I had a good holiday, and I'm sorry it took longer for me to update!**

**_ZappyMonkey:_ Well, here you go, you can find out what happens now.**

**_wiccan-witch88:_ I've updated, please review soon.**

**_clarinetbandgeek07:_ I'm glad you love my story, please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm sorry it took longer than expected to update, but I got major writers block and I kept going away. But here is my latest chapter, I hope you like. Please keep reviewing and don't feel afraid to criticise (constructively) so I can make my story better for you to read! Loads of love, amycharys xxx**


	11. Patching Up

The next few weeks passed by in a blur for Hermione and George, and sooner than was pleasant, it was time for Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you and your kisses, Hermione. It's not going to be the same without having you around." George complained.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too, but we'll see each other at Easter, won't we?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely. And maybe then we can get to know each other more intimately?" George said with a cheeky grin.

"You'll be the death of me, George Weasley! But maybe, you never know." Hermione answered him, giving him a playful slap.

"Ow!" Protested George, faking pain.

"Aww, does George need to be kissed better?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

George nodded, a pout on his face. Hermione tilted her head upwards and stood on tiptoe and kissed George on the lips, a slow, sensual kiss. When Hermione broke away from the kiss, George grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her from the floor and swinging her around.

"George!" Hermione squealed.

"What?" George asked innocently, placing her back on the ground.

"You know very well, what!"

"Hermione, dear, are you ready to go?" Molly called, sticking her head round the front door.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a minute." Hermione answered her.

Hermione kissed George one last time, a long kiss, full of all the passion, love, lust and desire she felt for him. When she broke away there were tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" George asked her, his face full of concern.

"I'm sad to be leaving you. I'll owl you loads, though" Hermione answered. She then turned on George and ran out of the front door to the awaiting car outside.

The group got to King's Cross train station in plenty of time to find a nice empty carriage. Once the entire luggage was in the carriage on the luggage racks, they all jumped off the train to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Thankyou for having me this Christmas, it was lovely." Hermione told Mrs Weasley.

"No trouble at all, dear, the more the merrier. And you're welcome to our little home any time you like to see us and to see George." Mrs Weasley invited.

The whistle for the closing train doors went and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione climbed back on the train, closing their carriage door behind them. They all waved out of the window as the train pulled away from the platform, leaving a cloud of steam behind it. Once the train had completely left the station, the four friends sat down on the old, yet comfortable, seats.

"Anyone for exploding snap?" Asked Ron.

"OK, then, why not?" Answered Harry.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

They sat playing exploding snap until it was time for the lunch trolley to come round. They all bought something for their lunch, Mrs Weasley deciding that it was going to be too much hassle to make sandwiches for everyone.

"Ron? We have to go and patrol the corridors." Hermione told him, after she had finished her pumpkin juice and rock cakes.

"OK. Just a sec." Said Ron, finishing his last chocolate frog.

Hermione and Ron and left the carriage, leaving Harry and Ginny on their own. They walked up and down the corridors of the train, confronting any wrongdoers. As they were walking back to their carriage, Ron took Hermione to one side.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you all Christmas. It was a really childish thing to do. And I think that you and George make a great couple. I hope it works out well for you. And I've been thinking. It probably would have ruined our friendship if we had broken up any later than this. I prefer just being friends."

"Oh, Ron. I'm so happy we're talking again. I was upset when you weren't talking to me. I thought you would never want to talk to me again." Hermione told him, giving him a big hug. "And I prefer being friends as well. It's so much easier."

The two carried on back to their carriage, only to find the shutters down and Harry and Ginny in a very compromising position on the floor.

**I know this is a very short chapter, but the bulk of the next chapter is, What were Harry and Ginny doing while Hermione and Ron were out of the carriage.**


	12. What on Earth?

As soon as Ron and Hermione had left the carriage, Ginny jumped on Harry like she hadn't seen him at all in the last two weeks. As soon as their lips locked, Harry and Ginny slipped into their own private dream world where no one could interrupt them. Harry's hand crept up Ginny's top to her small yet perfect breasts and heard a moan as he began to caress them through the clothing barriers. He felt Ginny moving her hands under his T-Shirt to his muscled chest. And then he felt a breeze around his bare skin as Ginny broke the kiss and lifted Harry's T-Shirt off and over his head.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw her smile sparkle through them. But there was something else he couldn't quite make out. Lust? Love?

"Ginny? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that we're on the train, in a carriage to ourselves, and you're not being able to retain yourself. I was just wondering what on Earth you thought we were going to be able to get up to while Ron and Hermione are gone?" Harry explained to her.

"Harry, I've liked you for so long. You've liked me. And over the last two weeks I've been getting some urges."

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly.

"I've found myself wanting you more. As in, I've found myself getting wet at just the thought of you and I want to know if you feel the same. I want to sleep with you, Harry."

"Oh, Ginny. I don't know what to say. I want you so much, but what your mum say, what would Ron say?"

It doesn't matter about them. I love you, you love me, I want you, and you want me. That's all there is to it. So many times over Christmas I've wanted to pull you into a room somewhere and rip your clothes off you!"

Harry had never seen or heard this side of Ginny before, and he found he quite liked it. As Ginny carried on, he felt his cock stir inside his trousers.

"I've wanted you to just take me then and there on so many occasions, like when we were down by the lake by ourselves, just kissing, I wanted so much more! You just never noticed, either that, or you swatting my hand away was you telling me you didn't want me in that way. I just want to know, Harry, do you want me that way?"

"Of course I want you like that, Ginny. I've wanted you like that for so long. I kept pushing you away because I thought you were only acting like that because you wanted me to think you were ready, when I could see it in your eyes that you clearly weren't ready. You were hesitant."

"I wasn't hesitant, I was just unsure!"

"It's the same thing, Ginny. I didn't want to push you or do anything when I could see that you weren't ready! Want you to be ready, to want me in mind as well as in body. I just want you to be you, not like other girls who just throw themselves at guys and then act like nothing happened the next day! I love you."

Harry stood up and walked over to the window in the compartment. He stood there looking out for what felt like hours when it was only a matter of minutes.

"Harry…"

"What?"

"I, I, I love you too."

Harry turned quickly, giving Ginny a fright.

"You what?"

"I love you too. I've known I've loved you since I first saw you! I knew it was love because I felt like doing what mum and dad do. It wasn't just some crush, like I'd had before. I thought it was for real. I knew it was for real. I didn't want to just wander round in a dress and say 'Oh, I'm getting married!' I wanted the real thing, you. Ok, so I've been out with others, but none compare to you, none of them, Harry, none!"

Ginny sat down heavily on a chair in a way that matched how Harry's heart felt. Harry sat next to Ginny and took her hands in his.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought at first it was just some silly crush, you know, like most girls have, but when I kissed you the first time, I knew, you were different, I knew that I'd probably never want to be away from you!"

"I just wanted to be with you, Harry."

"And I want to be with you!"

Harry bent his head towards Ginny's and took her lips with his. Ginny turned her body so she was facing Harry and pressed herself against him. Harry's hands snaked round Ginny's waist and pulled her even closer while Ginny's arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Soon enough they were back in their own world, where nothing except each other mattered.

Harry deepened the kiss by licking across Ginny's lower lip and demanding entrance, which Ginny gave freely. He brushed his tongue across hers and sent shivers up his own spine, and up Ginny's as well. Ginny whimpered and pushed her body flush against Harry's. Harry's hand found it's way to Ginny's chest and began kneading one of her pert breasts, causing Ginny to moan into Harry's mouth. Harry moved his other hand to Ginny's other breast and began to knead both in slow rhythm. Ginny moaned louder and tried to push herself more fully into Harry's masculine chest, but didn't quite angle it right, and both went flying off the chairs and onto the floor, Harry on top of Ginny. Harry made to move off Ginny, but she pulled him down and kissed him roughly. To keep him anchored, she put one hand on each of his buttocks and pressed him into her, his pelvis against hers. She could feel his manhood pressing into her, and she began to grind against him. Harry moaned and began to move his hips in a similar rhythm to Ginny's. They had just got up a good rhythm, where both felt like they were going to lose it, when the door to the compartment swung open to reveal Ron and Hermione.

**I know this chapter was very short, and non too good either, but I have had a bit of trouble trying to get this one going. The next chapter should be up a lot sooner than this one was.**


End file.
